This invention relates broadly to fasteners for apparel, and more particularly to bra-back fasteners, especially bra-back repair parts, and shoulder strap guards.
Prior bra-back fasteners, and especially bra-back repair parts, have metal hook and eye fasteners stitched in place, the stitching operations increasing the cost of manufacture. They are also difficult to fasten for some women, e.g., women suffering from arthritis, and the metal may cause irritation rubbing against the skin. Similarly, prior shoulder strap guards (lingerie guards) have metal snap fasteners, attachment of which and quality control over which increase the manufacturing cost.